


Heartbeats.

by Stubbornescape



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Relationship(s), sterek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 11:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11334456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stubbornescape/pseuds/Stubbornescape
Summary: Porque el hogar es donde el corazón se encuentra. Y él seguía siendo ese lugar.





	Heartbeats.

—Der— sintió una ligera caricia en la mejilla.   
—Der- Der— la voz del castaño le llegó entre sueños— me tengo que ir Der.   
Derek soltó un gruñido aun medio dormido.   
—Nos volveremos a ver cariño— como si del aleteo de una mariposa se tratase una nueva caricia se instaló en su frente— te amo sourwolf.  
—Y yo a ti— murmuró el pelinegro— el café puede esperar Sti.   
La ligera risa de Stiles inundó la habitación.   
—Sé feliz, Der— un roce en sus labios le robó un suspiro, no hubo presión, solo fue como si una pluma le acariciase.   
—Contigo lo soy— volvió a suspirar.   
—Aún sin mí— fue la respuesta que recibió. Abrió el ojo que no estaba oculto en la almohada justo a tiempo para ver la espalda de su castaño desaparecer por la puerta antes de cerrarla.   
Le dio un vistazo al reloj en su mesa de noche. Marcaban las 9:15 am.   
+  
La melodía que eran los latidos de Stiles resonaba en la lejanía, no a su costado, como siempre que el castaño se volvía a acostar después de ir por el café a la cafetería que se encontraba a dos cuadras de su departamento. Estaba tan en sincronía con sus latidos que podía seguir su rastro solo escuchándolo.   
Se levantó con el ceño fruncido, tratando de identificar donde se encontraba su esposo. Observó el corcho que se encontraba en la pared de enfrente, con el nuevo post it pegado por la mañana. “Amor completo” había escrito el castaño. Cada mañana, desde que eran novios Stiles le dejaba un post it con el nombre de una canción, para que la escuchara y empezara su día con una melodía bonita. Lo que Stiles no sabía era que la melodía favorita de Derek era el latido de su corazón. Ese que se aceleraba cada vez que se veían, se tocaban y prácticamente siempre que estaban juntos.   
Derek sonrió y salió de la habitación, la estancia se encontraba como la dejaron la noche anterior, ropa desperdigada sobre los sillones y en el pasillo hacia su dormitorio, en su desesperación por llegar a la cama habían dejado un verdadero desastre. Lo buscó por todo el departamento, trató de llamarlo, pero como siempre el móvil estaba olvidado en la mesa. Trató de comunicarse con Jackson, el mejor amigo de su castaño, pero tampoco obtuvo respuesta. Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo al notar cada vez más lejos los latidos de Stiles.   
Bajo corriendo las escaleras, abordó la camioneta y salió pitando del garage, siguiendo el ritmo cada vez más lento de los latidos. Se sentía a punto de un ataque de pánico, de esos que durante mucho tiempo Stiles sufrió. Negó con la cabeza tratando de calmarse, nada conseguiría alterándose. El rastro lo estaba llevando al hospital.   
Cuando estuvo justo enfrente aparcó el vehículo y se bajó con el corazón en un puño. Los latidos eran lentos, pero se seguían escuchando. Eso era una buena señal ¿no? Con ese pensamiento entró al hospital.   
Jordan se encontraba en brazos de Peter, con los ojos rojos y completamente pálido. Peter lo miró en cuanto entró.   
—¿Qué sucedió? — preguntó en cuanto estuvo frente a ellos— ¿Por qué no me llamaron?   
Jordan levantó la vista y miro a su cuñado como si no se hubiera dado cuenta del momento en que llego. Peter carraspeó para atraer su atención.   
—La recepción aquí no funciona y Parrish no quería salir, no quiere despegarse de su hermano.   
Jordan sollozó con fuerza y Derek se sentó en la fila de sillas frente a la de ellos.   
—¿Qué sucedió? —cuestionó por segunda vez, con la voz rota.   
—Un asalto en la cafetería, Stiles resultó herido y lo trajeron directo aquí. Yo estaba de turno cuando sucedió— explico su tío— ya atrapamos al bastardo, en cuanto se reportó el incidente Jordan vino hacia acá— Derek solamente asintió.  
John Stilinski apareció por la esquina del pasillo, con los ojos igual de rojos e hinchado que los de su otro hijo. Derek no podía entender su estado si los latidos de su castaño se escuchaban cada vez más fuertes.   
John se sentó a su lado y le puso una mano en el hombro.   
—Yo— inspiró con fuerza— lo siento tanto Derek— el azabache le miró sin entender unos segundos hasta que la verdad y un recuerdo le cayeron como agua fría.   
Se levantó y corrió por el pasillo, sin importarle los llamados a su espalda. Se guio por los latidos al principio, pero segundos después decidió dejar de escuchar y orientarse por el olfato. Aún olía a café y vainilla, pero era mucho menos intenso y le faltaba ese olor característico de Stiles, uno que nunca pudo describir, solo podía decir que era esencia de Stiles y que para él olía a hogar. Y en ese momento ya no podía percibirla.   
Llego a la habitación de donde provenía el olor, percatándose en ese momento de los pasos tras él. Tomó la perilla e ingreso.   
Una manta cubría su cuerpo y unos enfermeros se estaban encargando de retirar los últimos aparatos de la operación.   
—No— susurró— por favor no— miró hacia arriba y se agarró con más fuerza de la perilla. Los enfermeros lo miraron sin saber que decir.   
John lo tomó del brazo y trató de sacarlo de la habitación.   
—Derek no hay nada que puedas hacer ahí dentro— su voz sonaba estrangulada.   
—Quiero despedirme— su suegro lo soltó y caminó con pasos pequeños hacia la cama, como si al caminar lento Stiles se fuera a levantar y regalarle esa sonrisa que tanto le gusta.   
Poco a poco retiró la sábana de su rostro, Stiles tenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión apacible, si no fuera por la palidez extrema podría decir que estaba dormido. Bajo un poco más la tela hasta poder observar la costura en su esternón.   
En ese momento ya no pudo contener las lágrimas, todo era real. Colocó una mano sobre donde debería estar su corazón, esperando sentir su pulso, pero ya no se encontraba ahí y los latidos se escuchaban dos plantas arriba.   
Depositó un beso en su frente y volvió a cubrirlo con la sábana. El frío en sus labios le causo un escalofrió. Los enfermeros se habían ido, tratando de darle un poco de privacidad.   
Al salir se derrumbó contra la pared, importándole poco si estorbaba en el pasillo o no.   
Los pasos apresurados y la respiración de Jackson retumbaban en el corredor.   
Levantó la mirada solo para ver al rubio detenerse, con Isaac detrás, mientras las lágrimas surcaban el rostro de ambos. Jackson le hizo una pregunta silenciosa con los ojos, Derek solo pudo negar con un leve movimiento de cabeza.   
El pelinegro se quedó en esa posición por lo que le parecieron horas, hasta que dos médicos se acercaron a ellos. Su suegro habló con ellos y él no quiso escuchar nada de la conversación.   
Cuando los latidos se hicieron insoportables en sus oídos se puso en pie y caminó hacia la escalera. Por lo menos quería conocer a la persona que ahora tenía una parte de su humano. Porque siempre lo sería, aunque ya no estuviera siempre se pertenecerían el uno al otro, eso decía la alianza en su dedo.   
Salió del cubículo de las escaleras y observó a un chico rubio, casi tan alto como él, hablando con un médico. La sonrisa en su rostro lo decía todo.   
Por un momento Derek lo odio, lo detestó tanto que le deseó lo peor, la persona en el interior del cuarto ahora tenía algo de suma importancia para él. El corazón de Stiles, pero ya no latía por él.   
Sabía que sus ojos eran rojos en ese momento y sentía sus garras clavándose en sus palmas.   
Su pérdida estaba siendo la ganancia de otro.   
O en palabras de Stiles, sería un regalo para alguien más.   
Al recordar eso se calmó, sus ojos volvieron a ser verdes y las garras se retrajeron. Recordó como brillaban los ojos castaños de su pareja al hablar sobre su decisión acerca de la donación. Tal vez su familia sufriría, pero estaría ayudando a alguien más incluso en un momento tan malo.   
— Siempre pensando en los demás antes que en ti— fue lo que el pelinegro respondió.   
El chico en el pasillo volteó y lo observó, primero con curiosidad que poco a poco se transformó en entendimiento y pesar. Su aspecto debía ser deplorable para que se hubiera dado cuenta. Derek no sabía que hacer, no subió con un plan en mente, se quedó estático en la puerta hasta que el chico carraspeó y se aproximó a él. Ambos se quedaron viendo por segundos, sin saber que decir.   
—Supongo que eres familiar de la persona que ha salvado a mi novio— habló en voz baja pero firme— mi nombre es Garret.   
Derek solo asintió.   
—Yo, bueno lo siento mucho, de verdad— su corazón se mantuvo firme, estaba siendo sincero— yo…— Garret se quedó callado y miró hacia la habitación de donde provenía el familiar sonido.   
—¿Podría verlo? — Derek sonaba tan triste que Garret estuvo a punto de llorar— solo quiero saber quién es.   
El rubio lo miró con duda antes de asentir y caminar hacia la puerta.   
—Está muy débil todavía, por favor no lo alteres— Derek asintió y entró.   
Observó al chico en la cama, tenía conectadas un par de intravenosas y la máquina con sus signos vitales indicaba que hasta el momento todo marchaba bien.   
Se quedó de pie cerca de la puerta, con Garret justo detrás.  
El chico en la cama abrió lentamente los ojos, como si se hubiera sentido observado. Sus ojos eran de un azul intenso.   
Derek dio un paso al frente y Garret se movió junto con él, preparándose en caso de una mala reacción de parte del pelinegro.   
— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — preguntó en voz baja.   
El chico carraspeó.   
—Liam — murmuró y si no hubiera sido un hombre lobo no lo habría escuchado.   
—Liam— repitió— tienes algo de la persona que amo— el chico abrió los ojos sorprendido— cuídalo bien— observó cómo se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas antes de dar la vuelta— por favor— pidió, lo suficientemente alto para que lo escucharan sin que sonara como una orden.   
Pudo oler las lágrimas de ambos antes de salir.  
— Gracias— Liam dijo antes de que se fuera.   
Salió de la habitación ignorando los latidos que ya nunca más iban a acelerarse por su presencia.   
+  
Al terminar con el papeleo del hospital se dirigió a su departamento. Ya había anochecido para cuando salió.  
Al principio se quedó en la puerta, esperando por su castaño para que lo recibiera, con una taza de café en la mano como siempre.   
Pero nada sucedió. Nadie lo recibió.   
Con el corazón hecho pedazos se sentó en el sofá, oliendo los restos de la esencia de Stiles, tratando de memorizarlo para jamás olvidarlo.   
John llegó un par de horas después, solo para hacerse compañía mutua en un momento tan malo. Ambos sabían que Stiles no querría que sufrieran en soledad, solo lo pasarían peor. El sheriff entró con la llave que su hijo le otorgó en caso de emergencias y tomó asiento en el sillón frente a su yerno.   
Derek miraba por la ventana, la luz de la luna nueva le otorgaba una bella vista del bosque.   
—Stiles te amaba Derek— murmuró John después de mucho rato en silencio, casi se había olvidado de su presencia— se lo dijo al paramédico que lo atendió, le pidió que lo despidiera de ti.   
Derek sintió las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas y no hizo nada para detenerlas.   
—¿Quién diría que una cafetería sería tan peligrosa a las 8 de la mañana? — el tono de John trataba de ser ligero, pero se podía escuchar el rencor oculto en sus palabras. Derek reparó en el ligero olor que desprendía su suegro, había tomado antes de dirigirse ahí. Pero no le dijo nada, que eso perjudicaría más su salud, porque realmente él tomaría como si no hubiera un mañana, si su condición le permitiera emborracharse. Y es que sin Stiles, él sentía que no habría mañana.   
Proceso las palabras de su suegro antes de voltear a verlo abruptamente.  
—¿A las ocho de la mañana? —preguntó.  
—¿Qué? —John Stilinski ya estaba medio dormido en el sofá.   
—¿El asalto ocurrió a las ocho de la mañana? —volvió a preguntar, alterándose un poco. El recordaba haber visto a Stiles a las 9:15.   
—Si, fue a las ocho, por eso la ambulancia tardó tanto en llegar, estaba en un atasco por el tráfico matutino— pudo oler las lágrimas de John antes de levantarse y correr a su dormitorio.   
Stiles estuvo con él a las 9:15, le dio un beso a esa hora y… se despidió de él.   
Delineó con sus dedos el contorno de sus labios recordando la ligera sensación de Stiles besándolo.  
Cayó de rodillas y lloró como no lo había hecho en todo el día.   
\+   
Escuchó la última canción que Stiles le escribió durante todo el siguiente día. Sin moverse de su habitación.   
Él sabía que no era sano en absoluto, pero en esos momentos era lo mejor que podía hacer.   
+  
—Es complicado ¿sabes? Es muy difícil sin ti aquí— Derek estaba sentado frente a la lápida blanca. Carraspeó un poco antes de seguir— cada mañana espero verte a mi lado, con tu bonita sonrisa iluminando mi día y el de cualquier persona, porque eso hacías cariño, alegrabas a los demás con tu felicidad.   
\+   
La luna llena de los siguientes meses fueron las peores para él, su ancla, quien lo mantenía humano, ya no estaba.  
+  
—Hay noches que me pongo en sintonía con tus latidos Sti, en que necesito volver a escucharlos, pero me doy cuenta de que no eres tú, ya no son tuyos, ya no es tu melodía. Así que escucho esa canción, Amor completo ¿recuerdas? No tuve oportunidad de preguntarte el porqué de esa canción— Derek depositó las lilys blancas sobre el pasto. Eran las flores favoritas del castaño, en cualquier color, él las amaba.   
\+   
—El otro día escuché a Peter hablando con Jordan, me visitan a diario, dicen que es solo para saludar, pero sé que lo hacen para asegurarse de que coma algo porque siempre llegan con comida— Derek sonrió ligeramente— aunque realmente no me apetece mucho, y sabes que siempre fui un pésimo cocinero…— soltó un suspiro— estaban hablando sobre cómo me encuentro, según yo no estoy tan mal, pero esto es condenadamente difícil y además no suelo ser muy objetivo, palabras tuyas no mías— rió ante ese pequeño chiste personal, rememorando aquella conversación— Jordan parece estar enojado porque en su opinión no estoy rehaciendo mi vida, Pet le dijo que él perdió a su hermano, pero yo perdí al amor de mi vida Sti, porque eso eres y serás siempre.   
+++  
Derek se encontraba sentado en el comedor, trabajando en su ordenador y acomodando los planos del proyecto de la inmobiliaria que había fundado junto a Stiles. Isaac había ocupado el puesto de Stiles en recursos humanos y gestión de finanzas, en el último año había sido un gran apoyo para él, junto con Jackson.   
Ese día era el aniversario de la partida de su castaño, había estado trabajando todo el día, tratando de distraerse con lo que pudiera para no hacerle frente a la fecha, pero en esos momentos era imposible. El pelinegro se había refugiado en un caparazón, el mismo que solo Stiles había podido romper. Su vida se limitaba a su trabajo, su departamento y lo que quedaba de lo que él consideraba su familia. Pero le faltaba la parte más importante, y ya no podía seguirlo evadiendo.   
Se levantó y pasó las manos por su cara, apagando el ordenador se dirigió con pesadez a su habitación.  
Se recostó boca arriba en la cama y puso reproducción a su playlist.   
All I want is nothing more  
To hear you knocking at my door  
Cause if I could see your face one more  
I could die a happy man I’m sure  
Rápidamente comenzó a cantar la canción.   
But if you loved me   
Why’d you leave me  
¿Por qué si me amabas te fuiste?  
¿Por qué si me amabas te fuiste?

Era la pregunta que se repetía en su mente y que le dirigió al techo en un par de ocasiones mientras las lágrimas corrían libremente por sus sienes, hasta atorarse con su cabello o caer directamente a la sábana.   
Él sabía que no había sido decisión de su pareja, si por él fuera jamás se hubiera ido. Pero el corazón no entiende de razones y cada quien maneja su dolor de diferente manera.   
Él lo hacía tratando de entender por qué una persona como Stiles, joven, sin intenciones de dañar a nadie, feliz, y con una capacidad de alegrarle el día a las personas había tenido que irse, había tenido que dejarlo. Porque su castaño prácticamente lo había ayudado a reconstruirse, a dejar el dolor y la culpa por la muerte de su familia atrás, poder ver esos recuerdos sin auto flagelarse mentalmente. Ese chico hiperactivo le había devuelto la oportunidad de sonreír y demostrarle que a pesar de todo podía ser feliz.   
Y de pronto le quitaron la razón de su felicidad.   
+++  
Derek entró al restaurante, justo detrás del sheriff, y tomaron asiento en una de las mesas más alejadas. Podía sentir las miradas de los comensales y personal sobre ellos. Todos sabían lo trágico que había sido la pérdida del hijo de John Stilinski. Y él comenzaba a cabrearse por ello, no necesitaba la lástima de todas esas personas, ya habían pasado casi tres años para ese momento.   
— Necesito ir al baño— le dijo a quien él seguía considerando su suegro, porque para John seguía siendo su yerno, y se dirigió al servicio.   
Una vez dentro se recargó en el lavabo, observó su reflejo en el espejo y notó que respiraba pesadamente. Había evitado casi todo contacto humano fuera de su familia por tanto tiempo que ahora estaba al punto del colapso.   
Un ruido lo alertó y dirigió su vista a través del espejo hacia uno de los cubículos. Había un chico saliendo del interior, por un momento sus miradas conectaron y el muchacho se quedó en la puerta.   
—¿Está usted bien? ¿quiere que le ayude en algo? — le preguntó. Derek frunció profundamente el ceño, ¿quién se creía ese chiquillo para ofrecerle ayuda?  
— No— el chico se acercó con inseguridad a él y Derek analizo lo que había dicho— sí, estoy bien y no, no quiero que me ayudes— dijo con firmeza y con un tono que hizo al chico estremecerse de pies a cabeza sin poder evitarlo.   
—Bien— dijo con un tono muy agudo— yo, lo siento, no quería disgustarlo— el ojiverde solo le dio una mirada que basto para que el muchacho saliera lo más rápido posible de ahí.   
Después de mojarse la cara salió del baño y se dirigió a la mesa que compartía con John.   
Su expresión fue de total molestia al ver al mesero que los atendería, y la cara de éste fue un verdadero poema.   
Era el mismo chico que él catalogó de molesto en el interior del baño.   
Cuando comenzó a anotar su orden notó sus muy peculiares ojos, uno era verde y el otro café. Parecía que el chico estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque o algo, su corazón sonaba como un caballo desbocado en sus oídos.   
Para cuando les entregó la cuenta se dignó a ver el nombre en su placa. Jared.   
+++  
Era la tercera vez que se encontraba con Jared en la biblioteca. Derek había ido a sacar un par de libros y descubrió que el chico también trabajaba allí, medio tiempo en el restaurante, medio tiempo entre libros.   
El chico le dirigió una tímida sonrisa antes de perderse entre los estantes.   
Derek se quedó congelado en su sitio al darse cuenta de que le devolvió la sonrisa.   
+++  
Se encontraban sentados en la mesa de un parque, con un ajedrez entre ellos. Jared estaba a punto de hacer jaque a su rey.   
—Fuiste afortunado al conocerlo ¿sabes? Si se te dio el privilegio de conocer a una persona como él es porque debes compartir esa alegría y las ganas de vivir con los demás.   
Derek levantó la vista del tablero y conectó su mirada con la de Jared. Estaba indeciso entre levantarse enojado o quedarse escuchando.   
—Te dejó un vacío en el corazón, sí, pero lo lleno como nadie lo va a hacer nunca y eso que te dejo nadie te lo quita. Y es que estos años has sobrevivido Derek, no los has vivido— Jared tragó duro— tienes una bonita sonrisa y quiero lograr que la muestres más a menudo y creo que alguien debía decirte esto para que lo hicieras— tomó aire, alentado a seguir por el silencio del mayor, si se iba a enojar lo haría después de decirle todo lo que quería— sé que no es fácil seguir adelante, a veces nos cuesta días, semanas, años y en el peor de los casos toda la vida, pero yo quiero quedarme contigo Derek, si me lo permites, para que juntos sigamos adelante.  
En ese momento Derek dejó que el chico le hiciera jaque, no solo en el tablero sino también en su vida.   
+  
—Conocí a alguien Sti, y él jamás será tú, jamás podrá ocupar tu lugar, pero tengo miedo, miedo de dejar de quererte porque no quiero hacerlo. Tengo miedo de él, de sonreír por él y con él, porque yo te prometí que siempre sonreiría por ti. Todo es tan diferente cuando estoy con él y tengo miedo a ser feliz sin ti— Derek estaba llorando— yo no quiero fallarte amor. 

+  
Derek miró hacia todos lados antes de darse cuenta de que estaba en la cafetería donde tuvo su primera cita con Stiles. Esa que tenía un estilo rústico y libreros de piso a techo en las paredes. Stiles tenía la manía de tomar uno de los libros y leerlo mientras esperaba por Derek, muchas veces se lo encontró leyendo y lo ignoraba hasta que tenía suficiente de la lectura, después se dirigía al mostrador y entregaba su tarjeta de cliente frecuente para que le permitieran llevárselo una semana y terminar de leerlo en casa.   
Su mirada se detuvo en un chico de cabello castaño e infinitos lunares sobre su pálida piel. Stiles estaba sentado, con un libro en una mano y un café frente a él. Derek no podía creerlo.   
Se levantó con prisa y se acercó a él.   
—Hola Der- Der— su castaño levantó la mirada y le regaló esa sonrisa que tanto extrañaba.   
—Sti, ¿cómo…? ¿cuándo…? —Derek no podía creer que lo estaba viendo. Por primera vez no parecía ser un sueño.   
—Shhh— Stiles colocó una mano sobre la suya y le hizo tomar asiento— me dieron un rato para que habláramos— el pelinegro lo miró sin entender.   
—¿Quién…?  
—Eso no importa ahora— las manos de Stiles se encontraban envolviendo la suyas, podía sentir la calidez emanando de ellas y la presión que ejercían. Derek no podía despegar su vista de los ojos castaños frente a él. Esos que tantas noches le quitaron el sueño.   
—Te extraño— susurró— muchísimo— la voz se le quebró y Stiles lo miró con tristeza.   
— Lo sé amor, yo también lo hago— ladeó la cabeza, recordándole con ese gesto y el brillo en sus ojos a un cervatillo curioso, más precisamente a Bambi. Por un segundo el chico de ojos castaños dejó su mirada para observar su mano izquierda, donde descansaba en su dedo anular la argolla de matrimonio— Aún lo usas— dijo en voz baja y Derek miró la mano de Stiles, él también llevaba su argolla.  
— Tú también lo haces— Stiles le dio una sonrisa triste.   
— Yo no tengo razones para quitármela— Derek se tensó y el castaño negó con la cabeza, soltando una risa apacible— no estoy molesto Der, bueno no con Jared— Derek abrió mucho los ojos— pero contigo sí, ese chico realmente te quiere y tu solo no quieres quererlo de vuelta— el tono de Stiles era jocoso y Derek se encontraba tan desconcertado que sentía que había dejado de respirar.   
— Él no es tú— fue lo único que respondió.   
— Y jamás lo será, palabras tuyas no mías, no creas que no te escucho— Stiles mordió su labio inferior— pero ese es el punto Der, él no está tratando de ocupar mi lugar, solo quiere un lugarcito contigo, quererte y cuidarte, lo mismo que quiero yo para ti, ¿por qué crees que te lo mandé si no? — Derek definitivamente se había golpeado la cabeza mientras dormía, seguro era eso.   
— Pero— el pelinegro sentía las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas— yo no quiero olvidarte.   
Stiles se estiró y limpió sus lágrimas, Derek no pudo evitar recargar su mejilla en su mano y cerrar los ojos, suspiro y se sintió en su hogar de nuevo.   
Porque el hogar es donde el corazón se encuentra y Stiles seguía siendo ese lugar.   
— No llores cariño, mírame— a regañadientes abrió los ojos— yo solo quiero verte feliz, Jared también, permite que te haga feliz Der— la sonrisa de Stiles era tan bonita que Derek se quedó sin aliento un segundo— no me olvidarás, solo me convertiré en un recuerdo y eso no es malo, solo eres tú tratando de sanar y yo estoy perfectamente bien con ello— Derek sonrió con tristeza— nos volveremos a ver al final amor, de eso no tengo duda, y aún falta mucho para ello, así que por favor disfruta esta nueva oportunidad ¿sí? Hazlo por ti, y piensa que yo quiero verte feliz y sonriendo a diario nuevamente. No creas que no he visto las sonrisas que te saca— Derek negó con la cabeza y se permitió reír un poco— sé el hogar de Jared y deja que él sea el tuyo.   
En ese momento reparó en la música a su alrededor y se levantó, estiró su mano hacia el castaño y ensanchó su sonrisa.  
Stiles tomó la mano que le ofrecía y recargó la cabeza en su pecho, Derek depositó un beso en su coronilla e inspiró profundamente. Vainilla, café y esencia de Stiles. Comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de Amor completo.  
—Lo haré cariño, aceptaré esta nueva oportunidad— pudo sentir la sonrisa de su castaño en su pecho— pero tú siempre serás mi primer hogar, ese que al llegar diré: hogar, dulce hogar, porque nos volveremos a ver ¿verdad?  
Stiles rio y su risa reverberó en su pecho.  
— Por supuesto que sí, Der, pero para eso aún falta— se quedaron en silencio y siguieron moviéndose lentamente a la par de la música.  
Derek distinguió las notas del final de la canción y no quería que terminara.   
Stiles se despegó de él y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, uno que trataba de expresar todo el amor y adoración que sentía hacia él. Derek lo abrazó con fuerza cuando trató de separase y recargó su mejilla en la sien del castaño.   
— Aún no, solo un poquito más por favor— suplicó. Stiles deshizo el agarre del pelinegro en su cintura con delicadeza.   
— Me dieron más tiempo del que habían dicho Der— el dueño de los ojos cafés más bonitos que él jamás había visto tomó su mano y le quitó poco a poco la argolla de matrimonio. Derek trató de negarse, pero Stiles fue más rápido y la guardo en uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta que el pelinegro llevaba— ya no la necesitas— levantó la mirada— guárdala si quieres, pero ya no la uses. A Jared realmente no le molesta, pero él siente que está usurpando mi lugar y eso lo hace molestarse consigo mismo, hay que tratar de que no se sienta así.   
Derek no sabía que decir, solo asintió y colocó la mano sobre el bolsillo, sintiendo el anillo bajo su tacto.   
— La guardaré bien— Stiles se acercó a él y depositó un beso en su mejilla.  
— Cierra los ojos—Derek lo miró con duda, pero confió en él, hizo lo que le dijo y dejo de escuchar la música de fondo— te amo sourwolf— fue lo último que se oyó.   
Para cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba en su cama, con la luz del sol entrando por la ventana y dándole de lleno en la cara.   
— Te amo Sti— una lágrima se escapó y corrió por su mejilla, pero a diferencia de las demás esta no era de tristeza.   
+++  
— Jared— por primera vez el chico lo miró, desde que habían llegado no había despegado su vista del claro donde se encontraban, recorriéndolo centímetro a centímetro con esos curiosos que siempre estaban atentos a su alrededor— hay algo que tengo que mostrarte, por favor no enloquezcas.   
Después de transformarse por completo y que el cuerpo de Jared terminara en el suelo por la impresión se acercó a él y recargó su cabeza en sus rodillas, esperando a que el chico despertara.   
Luego de un par de minutos Jared levantó la cabeza y miró directamente a los ojos verdes del lobo.   
—Así que eres un hombre lobo— para ser una pregunta sonaba demasiado a una afirmación.   
El lobo solo asintió. Jared acercó su mano con timidez hacia su cabeza, Derek se dejó acariciar, cerrando los ojos.   
— Eres muy bonito— Derek se removió— a todas horas, no solo como lobo— soltó un bufido que de haber sido humano sería una risa. Jared le rascó tras las orejas y se volvió a recargar en su pierna.   
+  
El calor del cuerpo junto al suyo lo desconcertó ligeramente.   
— Buenos días— susurraron cerca de su oído.   
Al abrir los ojos se topó con dos colores completamente diferentes. Jared le estaba sonriendo, tenía un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas causado por el calor de la mañana. Derek se perdió por un momento en el color de sus ojos, notando por primera vez las tenues manchas cafés que se apreciaban en su iris color verde.   
Trató de escuchar la melodía de los latidos del corazón de Stiles en la lejanía, pero por más que intentaba solo captaba los suyos y un poco más fuerte la melodía que formaban los de Jared.   
\+   
La escena que apreciaba era bastante bonita.   
Jared recorría con sus dedos el rostro de Derek, delineando el contorno de sus pómulos, la línea de la nariz y sus cejas tupidas, esas que siempre le causaron cosquillas.   
— Gracias, Cas— susurró— por dejarme despedirme, ambas veces.   
El ángel con la gabardina asintió.   
— Estará bien— dijo mirándolo a los ojos.   
— Confío en ello— Stiles miró una última vez hacia el departamento, sonriendo, antes de tomar la mano del ángel con ojos azules.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Es el primer trabajo que publico en esta plataforma y bueno, espero les haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mi escribirlo :)  
> Cualquier comentario es bienvenido y en fin...


End file.
